


from monday to sunday (i'll be falling for you)

by marimongs (strwbryjsoo)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, mainly top 20/35 trainees will appear hehe, minglem for the win, more characters will appear don't worry!!, more tags to be added uwu, or not heh subscribe to find out what goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryjsoo/pseuds/marimongs
Summary: all it took was a spilt drink and pretty eyes for mingyu to fall for a certain fluffy haired boy.





	1. monday

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for stopping by ♡
> 
> it's another minglem work from me! and even better: it's fluff!!
> 
> this work is dedicated to a lovely friend of mine, laura. ily ♡
> 
> title is from 'monday to sunday' by daily vitamin (from pdx101)!
> 
> enjoy! ♡

**monday ; 12:24pm**

“good afternoon ma'am, what would you like to order?”

it’s a rather quiet monday in the cafe. mingyu is working his afternoon shift, taking orders of incoming customers with his charming smile. the girl, who looked a year or two older than mingyu, said her order with flushed cheeks, overwhelmed by the good looks mingyu was graced with.

“can i have a name with that?” mingyu smiles again, a marker in hand and the paper cup in the other.

as mingyu attentively listens to the girl say her name, yohan behind him keeps an eye out on the situation, just in case she pulls a-

“are you single by any chance?”

 _there it is_.

mingyu isn’t phased by the question, having been asked too many times already, and nods. but before the girl could continue, mingyu cut her off.

“however, i am not interested in dating anyone at the moment, ma’am. i apologize.” mingyu calmly says, finishing up with writing the girl’s name on the cup. “your drink will be ready soon, thank you for ordering from us!” mingyu smiles brightly, his hand showing her the area she can wait for her drink. the girl is left speechless and just nods, awkwardly making her way to the waiting area.

as mingyu turns around to start making the drink, yohan nudges him in the side. “good job turning that girl down, mingyu! you’re getting the hang of it.” yohan quips with a laugh. mingyu rolls his eyes, adjusting the correct settings on the coffee machine for the girl’s order.

“it's still hard to do, but yay, i guess?” mingyu chuckles at the end, remembering how yohan had to always turn the customers down because mingyu was still new into the job, a week in and he was already being asked for his number. but it's already been 2 months since he started, so he's gotten the hang of handling the front of the cafe, thankfully also with turning down customers asking him out.

“i was ready to pull a ‘mingyu, your boyfriend is calling you’.” yohan laughs again, putting a lid on the drink he was working on, making his way towards the end of the counter where the pick up station was.

“hyung! i said to not use that excuse anymore!” mingyu whined but yohan just stuck his tongue out teasingly, looking at the cup to read the name mingyu neatly wrote on the side.

“takeaway for son dongpyo! takeaway for son dongpyo!”

a boy comes bounding over seconds later, smiling brightly and taking the drinks with a bow of his head.

“is it okay if i order a cheesecake to have here? me and my friends decided to dine in!” the boy says with a smile that has the ends of his lips curl cutely.

“of course, no worries. what table are you?”

“table 5!”

“alright, i’ll get that ready for you in just a bit.”

yohan smiles at the boy as he says thank you, only leaving his spot when the boy leaves with the tray of drinks. 

“one cheesecake for table 5~” yohan sing-sang to himself, passing by mingyu who just announced the order for the girl from earlier, before quickly going back to take an order for a new customer.

\- - -

**monday ; 12:36pm**

“oh my god, that whole table is full of cute humans.” yohan cries out, falling to his knees behind the counter, unable to comprehend the amount of cuteness he had just witnessed.

“hm?” mingyu looks away from the drink he finished making to look at yohan, who is crouched down on the floor, covering his face.

“the kid who ordered the cheesecake? his whole table? all of them. adorable. i wanted to squish all their cheeks.” yohan whined, making squeezing motions with his hands.

mingyu rolled his eyes at his hyung's weird antics.

“we have a cappuccino dine in and a caramel macchiato for takeaway to make, hyung. please help make them for me!” mingyu orders, walking away from the older to announce a customer’s name at the pick up station.

“alright alright! but, can you help serve these out to table 8?” yohan requests as he stands up, putting some drinks he made earlier onto a tray by the end of the counter.

mingyu comes back from the pickup station with eyebrows furrowed.

“what? hyung, i don’t serve, i’m only a barista and cashier-”

“then we can start today!” yohan cuts off, rounding a arm around mingyu's shoulders. “remember, _you’re_ the one who wanted me to make these orders, and plus! there's no other customers coming in.” mingyu shows him an unimpressed and unamused expression. 

“one of them is a milkshake, mingyu-ah~ don’t want the customer to be left with just a melted milkshake~” yohan cheekily grins, knowing he’s winning the small banter.

mingyu sighs, defeated.

“fine. give me the tray.” yohan snickers, handing mingyu the tray of drinks.

as yohan turns back to make the drinks, mingyu pushes through the small counter flap door to get to the outside of the counter, arranging the drinks in the middle of the tray to prevent an accident and checks the receipt once more for the table.

as he takes a few steps with the tray held in front of him, he hears some fast but light steps to his right. he hears some laughing and then:

“jun, look out!”

mingyu is then crashed into, and then there’s a burning sensation on his right foot. he barely manages to re-balance the tray in his hand but mingyu hisses, looking down at his foot where he sees a steaming brown liquid spreading across the tiled floor and his now burning foot.

but then he sees a mop of fluffy brown hair in his view, using tissues to try to clean up the spilled drink.

“oh my god, i’m so sorry. i wasn’t looking where i was going, but then again you came out of nowhere b-but still! is your foot okay?”

and now the mop of hair is facing him and he's got the most prettiest eyes mingyu has ever seen.

mingyu feels his cheeks flush.

“u-uh. i’m fine.” mingyu manages, suddenly feeling intimidated by the boy even though the person in front of him looked like he couldn’t even hurt a fly.

mingyu crouches down to try to help the boy, just about to tell him that it was his job to do this, only to remember he was holding a whole tray with two drinks that were now falling down.

the drinks fall, sadly the milkshake was in a glass ready to be served to another customer, the fragile cup cracking upon impact with the ground, the pink milkshake mixing together with a coffee and the initial hot chocolate - mingyu could tell it was hot chocolate from that rich sweet chocolate smell - on the floor.

mingyu feels like dying.

the sound of the whole incident had the few tables dining in stare at them, some whispering between one another. mingyu is quick to set the now empty tray on the floor and takes the cloth he keeps in his apron to wipe away at the mess.

yohan is running around the counter to see the mess displayed in front of him.

“mingyu?” yohan asks, concerned.

mingyu looks up with desperate eyes. “the mop, hyung. please.”

yohan nods before quickly jogging to the back to get the mop.

mingyu then resumes with cleaning what he could when he notices that the boy was staring silently at him with wide eyes, clutching the hot chocolate soaked tissues.

mingyu swallows the lump in his throat.

“i’m so sorry for the mess. i-i’ll clean it up, please do not worry-” but mingyu’s voice is now soft and awkward, a complete opposite to his usual loud and clear voice he uses with customers, so his words sadly fall deaf to the fluffy haired boy.

fluffy hair - mingyu is not in his right mind, now unknowingly calling the boy ‘fluffy hair’ - is speechless, not knowing what else to do but to carefully pick up the shards of glass, lightly tossing them onto the tray mingyu had set down to quickly clean the mess.

“a-ah, please be careful! i don't want you to cut yourself with the glass...” mingyu stutters out, his wiping motions on the floor coming to a stop to warn the boy.

the boy whines. “please, it’s okay! i-i started this mess anyway, i should clean it up with you.” he mumbled, continuing to pick up the glass shards despite mingyu’s protests.

mingyu doesn’t know what else to do but accept the help, silently cleaning the floor with his cheeks flushed pink from shyness and embarrassment. fluffy hair also has a light flush on his cheeks and his mouth formed into a pout in concentration, an expression that distracts mingyu from cleaning the floor properly.

yohan returns with a mop when mingyu and the boy finished picking up the large glass shards and the soaked paper cups. yohan begins to mop up the floor as mingyu and the boy stood up, with mingyu throwing his dirty cloth onto the tray.

“i-i’ll make you another one.” mingyu offers, referring to the boys hot chocolate.

the fluffy haired boy stares up at mingyu, mingyu only now noticing their significant height difference. fluffy hair offers a shy smile. 

“thank you…”

mingyu sees the boy eye his chest area and he feels a little self conscious, wondering if there was something on his shirt.

“thank you, kim mingyu-ssi.”

the way his name came out of the fluffy haired boy’s mouth was cute, the boy had a strong dialect which mingyu also only noticed now.

mingyu smiles, nodding his head before quickly moving back behind the counter with the smaller following. he sets the tray to the side to grab a paper cup and a marker. mingyu looks back up to see the boy take out his wallet to pay, but mingyu shakes his head.

“it’s on the house, don’t worry about it.” mingyu explains when he notices the confused look on the boy’s face. his mouth forms an ‘o’, nodding in understanding before smiling brightly.

“thank you!”

mingyu thinks he’s seen the sun because this boy’s smile was bright and warm.

mingyu’s heart skips a beat.

he coughs, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks again.

“a-and a name?”

“hyeongjun. song hyeongjun.”

 _hyeongjun_.

 _what a pretty name_.

mingyu finishes writing the name before looking up once more, about to say he’ll have to wait a minute or two for his drink but hyeongjun stares at him, eyes wide and his own cheeks mirroring mingyu’s, flushed a cotton candy pink.

mingyu then only realizes he’s said that hyeongjun’s name was pretty out loud.

“oh god, i-i’m so sorry. i’m probably weirding you out-”

“n-no!” the smaller shouts, awkwardly coughing afterwards and looking at the ground. “i-it’s fine. you’re fine. thank you for the compliment.” hyeongjun smiles shyly, bowing his head politely.

mingyu smiles back softly, the one that makes everyone fall for him.

and perhaps, even the fluffy brown haired boy in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe so that's the first chapter!! next chapter will be of hyeongjun's side!!
> 
> i hope it was good and if there are grammar mistakes i'm sorry ;w;


	2. monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so some explanations about a few things!!
> 
> \- everyone's birthday + age is exactly the same irl!!
> 
> \- the highschool system has a bit of a british system (the kind i went through) they are however allowed to wear casual clothes rather than uniforms!
> 
> \- hyeongjun + dongpyo are in year 12 (age range is late 2002 and early 2003)
> 
> \- dohyon + jinwoo are in year 10 (age range is late 2004 and early 2005)
> 
> \- the highschool has boarding houses which hyeongjun, dongpyo, jinwoo and dohyon all stay in! each 'dorm' has 3 bedrooms (one bunk and two singles). hyeongjun and dongpyo took the singles and jinwoo and dohyon share the bunk room :3
> 
> \- mingyu is a highschool graduate! he's currently doing a gap year!
> 
> \- yohan is a university student!
> 
> \- this story is based in korea (will likely not use a lot of korea streets/area names though;;) and starts in september!! that is early autumn in korea~
> 
> i'll add more explanations if needed!
> 
> enjoy reading!! ♡

**monday ; 12:48pm**

“hyeongjun! is everything okay now?”

hyeongjun jogs over to his friends, making sure that he wasn’t going to bump into anyone and spill his hot chocolate, _again_.

“everything’s all good! i feel so bad though, pyo.” hyeongjun whines, clutching his friends arm.

the group of four began to walk back to school as produce x high’s lunchtime was to end in around 10 minutes.

“the guy looked so distraught but he was still so nice about it… he even made the drink for me and gave it for free...” hyeongjun pouted, recalling the memory of how painstruck the boy - _kim mingyu_ \- was as he spilled his hot drink on his foot.

“don’t forget the heart eyes he was shooting at you too.” jinwoo snickered, bringing hyeongjun back from his thoughts. hyeongjun blushed, elbowing the younger in the side.

“shut up! he was not!” hyeongjun huffed, but his retort fell upon the deaf ears of his friends who giggled like kids - which they indeed were, only teenagers at the bright ages of 14 and 16 years old.

“he definitely was! and don’t try to hide the fact you were too, hyung!” dohyon added, high-fiving dongpyo who was screeching loudly.

hyeongjun groans, feeling the blush on his cheeks turn deeper in colour.

“that’s not the point-”

“hah! he’s not denying it!”

“-he gave me the drink for free even when i literally destroyed a bunch of things.” hyeongjun pouted. dongpyo rolled his eyes, pinching hyeongjun’s cheeks playfully.

“don’t worry about it, jun! he probably felt sorry because it was a big mess.” dongpyo reasoned, rounding his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “and if you want to pay him back for it, you can always go back and give him something perhaps?”

“yeah, hyung. so don’t worry about it, okay?” jinwoo adds, giving hyeongjun a pat on the back.

hyeongjun smiles softly, nodding at their words.

“alright.”

\- - -

**monday ; 5:42pm**

hyeongjun’s on his bed, staring at his room’s ceiling, his homework left forgotten on his desk. he couldn’t do homework right now with his mind in a mess.

especially when all his mind was _helpfully_ supplying him with were images of a certain barista who worked in ‘mon to sun’ cafe.

_kim mingyu._

_my god, was he even real?_

hyeongjun scrunches his face up in embarrassment at his cheesy thoughts, yet not stopping himself from remembering everything that happened a few hours earlier.

_“takeaway for song hyeongjun!”_

_hyeongjun made his way to the pickup counter where mingyu was waiting for him, drink in hand, with that smile on his face._

_“thank you, mingyu-ssi.” hyeongjun says, trying his best to not show the fact his heart was going a mile a minute._

_they’re fingers brush lightly upon the exchange and hyeongjun’s eyes widen at the touch._

_did time stop? hyeongjun wasn't sure anymore._

_mingyu smiled softly as he handed hyeongjun his drink._

_sparks went through hyeongjun’s body at the touch._

_the way his heart skipped a beat at the way mingyu said ‘i hope you enjoy it.’._

_unable to contain the sudden wave of shyness and how loud his heartbeat drummed in his ears, hyeongjun flinches away from mingyu at the words, clutching the hot chocolate close to his chest._

_"i-i…” hyeongjun bites his lips, not knowing how to react to the perfectly normal yet heart fluttering words. he looks up at mingyu who’s confused at the actions of the smaller._

_hyeongjun needs out._

_quick._

_“okay, goodbye! thank you!”_

_hyeongjun is quick to turn on his heel straight after, heading straight out of the cafe in long fast strides, missing how shock took over mingyu’s handsome face._

hyeongjun rolls around his bed, whining.

his fingers tingle where mingyu’s own brushed over.

mingyu’s hands looked soft yet rough - hyeongjun was _not_ watching mingyu make his drink, of course not - having worked with the coffee machine and register for who knows how long (which was only two months, but hyeongjun didn’t know that).

_how would it feel to hold his hand?_

“AHHHHH WHAT AM I THINKING?!” hyeongjun shrieks, throwing a pillow at his door in embarrassment, the door rattling on its hinges.

“song hyeongjun, you don’t even _know_ him like that!” he scolds himself, star-fishing himself on his bed. his face is a bright red, the heat radiating off it making hyeongjun feel self conscious, bring his hands to his cheeks to calm the blush down.

he then hears the door to his room open and he meets eyes with jinwoo who gives him a look.

“...are you okay, hyung?” jinwoo asks, one eyebrow arched up. “i heard you screaming…”

“i-i’m fine. i just… saw a spider.” hyeongjun grins awkwardly at the younger as he sat up from his bed. he knows jinwoo doesn’t buy it by how his face screams ‘unimpressed’, but he shrugs either way.

“alright then…” jinwoo walks more into hyeongjun’s room, his phone in his right hand.

“anyway, do you mind running to the convenience store with me? i wanted to get some snacks. miss yumi said it was okay for me to go out as long as i had someone to go with me.”

hyeongjun laughs, cooing at how his younger friend pouts at him laughing, both of them clearly knowing miss yumi only asked someone to go with jinwoo because everyone babied the boy and wanted to protect him at all costs.

“alright alright, i’ll get changed into something. i’ll be out in 2.” jinwoo grins, nodding before shutting the door after a cheerful ‘thanks’ was thrown back.

hyeongjun tries his best to shake off the thoughts of a certain barista and gets up from his bed, heading to his closet to pull out more comfortable clothes.

as he put them on, he glances at his bedside table for the time, 5:51pm, but then his eyes catch the white paper cup right next to the clock.

his mind is then filled with the handsome barista once more and hyeongjun feels like crying.

maybe he kept the cup for the hot chocolate he got earlier.

maybe he kept the cup because a certain barista wrote his name out really nicely with a cute moomin drawing at the end of it.

maybe he kept it just because it was mingyu who gave it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a rather short chapter, i'm sorry ;w;
> 
> i plan to add more characters don't worry :3 and if you keep up with my twitter: sejin will be the owner of the 'mon to sun' cafe~

**Author's Note:**

> is there anything you guys want to see? do comment down below or tweet about it with the hashtag #lmhj_suggest! i'd love some feedback too!! anything to help me improve is welcomed! ♡
> 
> if you want to cry about minglem / pdx101 / x1 catch me on twitter @lemonhyngjun!! i'll make updates on my progress of this story there too~ search the hashtag #lmhj_montosun on twitter for updates!! i'll drop spoilers too hehe
> 
> until next time ♡


End file.
